1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin film deposition apparatus, an organic light-emitting display manufactured by using the thin film deposition apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Since organic light-emitting displays have excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angles, contrast, response speeds, and power consumption, the organic light-emitting displays are widely used from personal portable devices, such as MP3players and mobile phones, to TVs.
There have been attempts to form a transparent display by disposing a transparent thin-film transistor or a transparent light-emitting device in an organic light-emitting display.
However, since a cathode is formed of a metal, improving transmittance of the transparent display is limited.